


Sonna Kimi ga Suki! (That Was Good!)

by momiji_neyuki, RedRomRomance, Trixgrl



Series: MCR Manga Fan Fic [7]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drama, F/M, Family Fluff, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Frank is Older, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRomRomance/pseuds/RedRomRomance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixgrl/pseuds/Trixgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet all kinds of interesting people when you go to the park for lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thanks For The Meal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happilyappled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyappled/gifts).



> Hey everyone!
> 
> So the lovely _***happilyappled***_ and I were talking on Twitter...you knowlike you do, and we ended up doing a little conversation between Gee and Frank and it turned into an amusing comments about kid!fics and I stated that I have never written one. Suddenly I wanted to. This made me search into my little manga collection and come up with a fun and fluffy comedy with a sprinkling of smut here and there. ^0^
> 
> So Gerard is a simple young man working in a grocery store and living in a crappy one bedroom closet. Enter Frank Iero. A handsome airline pilot with a precocious five year old son who is in need of a live in housekeeper. When these two meet in the park a bargain is struck, but does either man know what fate has in store for them?
> 
> As always, here is the manga if you want to read it and see how the story compares. I know the father is blonde and could have easily passed for Gerard, but I wanted to write a Top!Frank fic for a while. I also asked for an opinion on this and I was told that Frank could handle the part so here he is. ^0^
> 
> http://www.tenmanga.com/chapter/Gochisousama1/315353/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet all kinds of interesting people when you go to the park for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So the lovely _***happilyappled***_ and I were talking on Twitter...you knowlike you do, and we ended up doing a little conversation between Gee and Frank and it turned into an amusing comments about kid!fics and I stated that I have never written one. Suddenly I wanted to. This made me search into my little manga collection and come up with a fun and fluffy comedy with a sprinkling of smut here and there. ^0^
> 
> So Gerard is a simple young man working in a grocery store and living in a crappy one bedroom closet. Enter Frank Iero. A handsome airline pilot with a precocious five year old son who is in need of a live in housekeeper. When these two meet in the park a bargain is struck, but does either man know what fate has in store for them?
> 
> As always, here is the manga if you want to read it and see how the story compares. I know the father is blonde and could have easily passed for Gerard, but I wanted to write a Top!Frank fic for a while. I also asked for an opinion on this and I was told that Frank could handle the part so here he is. ^0^
> 
> http://www.tenmanga.com/chapter/Gochisousama1/315353/

_***Gerard***_

”*sigh* This sucks.”

Gerard was sitting on the park bench looking up at the high-rise in the distance. It looked so warm and inviting, unlike his own tiny apartment. He had finished his shift at the grocery store early and was enjoying the cool spring evening. He reached in his knapsack and pulled out his bento box. It only had leftovers in it, but Gerard had to be careful with food and money alike. Gerard picked up his chopsticks and lifted a piece of salmon up. He was about to eat it when he felt a tap on his knee. He looked down and saw bright blue eyes staring up at him.

”Hi! Can I have some?”

”Uh..sure?”

Gerard held the sashimi out for the boy and he opened his mouth wide for Gerard to place it in his mouth. The kid chewed it up making yummy noises and Gerard had to giggle.

”You liked that huh?”

”Yeah, it was delicious! Can I have more?”

Gerard smiled and made room for the kid on the bench. He scrambled up and Gerard placed the bento box in his lap. He took the chopsticks and handed them to the kid and was impressed that he could use them fairly well. Gerard watched the kid devour the food and smiled ignoring his stomach. He would just have ramen again for dinner.

”Casey! There you are!”

Gerard looked up and saw a dark haired man come running up to them. Gerard was worried at first that the man was going to think that Gerard was a pedophile, but his worried slipped from his head when the guy looked up and smiled at him.

”Thank you so much for finding him.”

”I…uh…no problem.”

Gerard had never seen a man this handsome other than in magazines. He had soft looking brown hair and Gerard briefly wondered what it would be like to run his fingers through it. He shook it off quickly, not wanting to seem like a jerk. The guy was still looking at him and Gerard could not help. But smile back.

”Papa Papa, this nice man fed me and his food was really good!”

The guy looked at his son and the bento box nearly gone in his lap.

”Oh, I’m so sorry, here let me reimburse you for it at least.”

Gerard went wide eyed and waved him off.

”No seriously, it’s okay, I didn’t buy it anyway, I made it.”

”Really? Shit, I was hoping that you could tell me where you had bought it because Casey never eats anything I bring home.”

”I like his cooking Papa!”

”What do you do for a living?”

Gerard was taken aback by the question till he realized that maybe the guy thought that he was a chef.

”Oh no, I work in a grocery store. I’m no professional, I just like to cook.”

Gerard looked down at his scuffed sneakers. He felt like a scrub next to the gentleman. He bet he was a model of some kind.

”Too bad, I lost my housekeeper/cook a few weeks ago and it is so hard to take care of Casey when I am away.”

”Away?”

”Yeah, I’m an airline pilot.”

”Oh.”

”Can’t he stay and take care of me Papa?”

The man looked at Gerard and smirked making Gerard blush even more.

”Well I don’t know Casey, should we ask him?”

”Yes please!”

”Well, would you like the job? It would be live in and you would cook, clean, and take care of Casey. I would of course pay you on top of living expenses and when I am home from flights, you could have days to visit your family. You can even keep you other job if you want while Casey is in school.”

”Oh, I really have no family around here. My brother just got married so he moved away and…”

”See Papa, he needs a family. We can be his family!”

Gerard looked down at the little boy. His blue eyes shining in the waning light of the day. He looked at the handsome stranger and felt himself extending his hand.

”My name in Gerard. Gerard Way.”

”Frank, Frank Iero.”

”And I’m Casey Iero!”

”Well please to meet you Casey and you can call me Gee, it’s easier to say.”

”Okay Gee!”

Casey flung himself at Gerard and Gerard gave him a big hug. He looked up and saw that Frank…Mr. Iero was smiling at him.

”So uh, where do you guys live?”

”There!”

Casey pointed to the tall high-rise that Gerard was mooning over earlier. Of course, air line pilot and rich, why wouldn’t he live there.

”So will it take much for you to pack?”

”No not long.”

Frank pulled out his wallet and handed Gerard the key inside.

”We live in the penthouse and there is usually the door guard, but here is the key just in case. Can we expect you by dinner time?”

”Yeah, I think I can manage that.”

”Okay than, well Gerard, we will see you in a few hours. Come on Casey, we need to go get Gerard’s room ready.”

”Okay Papa! Bye Gee, see ya later!”

”Bye Casey.”

Gerard watched Frank and Casey walk off, well Casey was mostly trying to run and Frank was keeping him in place. He shook his head. How did this happen to him? He went from a crappy apartment and shitty paying job to a swank live in position. Gerard looked at the time. He knew he had to get going if he was going to make it back by dinner.

*

*

*

*Ding Dong*

”Hey Gerard, glad you had no trouble finding the place.”

”No none at all and I…”

”Gee, you’re here!”

Gerard held his ground as he was plowed into by Casey. He patted the kid on the head ruffling his hair a little.

”Awww, I missed you too Casey.”

”Come on, let me show you my room!”

Gerard ended up dropping his bags on the ground as he was dragged through the really messy apartment to where the bedrooms were.

”This one is yours. It’s right next to Papa’s! This one is mine!”

Gerard gasped as both father and son’s rooms were a sight. His was not much better, being used as partial storage space. He would have to sort that out tomorrow.

”Oh my Casey, it is a lovely room, but it would be lovelier if it was clean.”

”Awwww cleaning is boring Gee!”

Gerard got down on his knees to Casey’s level.

”What if I could make it fun, like a game?”

”A game?”

”Yeah, I’ll show you after dinner okay?”

”Okay!”

Casey ran off in his room to play and Gerard laughed. He forgot how much fun kids could be.

”It seems like he trusts you already Gerard.”

”Yes well I like kids and…”

Gerard turned around and realized that he was still on his knees and that made him crotch level with Frank. He tried to get up quickly and failed falling back on his ass. Frank chuckled and offered a hand to him. Gerard carefully placed his in Frank’s and Frank pulled him up with hardly any strength. Gerard landed right in the man’s arms and he quickly pushed away.

”Sorry! Sorry!”

Gerard stumbled backwards and Frank shot his arm out and caught him again.

”Easy there Tiger, you’re gonna hurt yourself.”

”I’m fine, really, but thanks.”

Gerard blushed and straightened up.

”I better get started on dinner.”

”Right, well here is your stuff, I’ll just put it in your room.”

”Okay, I’ll call you two when dinner is ready then.”

”Great, thanks!”

Frank brought the bags into Gerard’s room and then left for his own room. Gerard went in and after opening up one of his bags, rummaged through till he found his apron. Yes, it may have seemed silly, but Gerard always felt it was appropriate to wear an apron when he cooked and cleaned. Why get your clothes dirty and have more laundry to do. Plus, he kind of liked the frilly lace on the skirt. What? He could appreciate nice fabric? After tying it on he made his way into the kitchen.

”Ugh, there is no way I can cook with a mess like this.”

Gerard realized that before he could make dinner, he needed to unearth the dining room in order to use the table. Also judging by the dirty dishes and the stains on the coffee table, it was clear where meals were being eaten.

”Well, I’ll compromise. I’ll start dinner and while it is cooking, I will clean up in here.”

Gerard nodded to his good judgment quietly because really no one needed to hear him talking out loud to himself.

*

*

*

”Wow!”

Gerard jumped as he heard Frank behind him. Gerard was glad that he had placed the casserole dish on the table already. Frank lifted the top off the dish and a mouthwatering smell filled the room.

”That smells so good!”

Casey hopped up on his chair and breathed in scent of the savory dish. He went to reach for a roll from the basket and Gerard tapped his hand.

”Hey!”

”I don’t think so mister, you need to go wash your hands. Your toys are dirty and the food is clean.”

”Okay Gee!”

Casey slipped off and ran into the bathroom. Frank just looked at Gerard and Gerard thought he was going to get in trouble for tapping Casey’s hand.

”Wow, I have never seen him do that before!”

”W-W-What?”

”Go wash his hands when he was told to.”

”Oh, uh is that bad?”

”No! Not at all!”

Casey came back and they sat down to eat. Casey dove right into the plate that Gerard made for him and before long it was empty and he was asking for seconds. Frank seemed to be enjoying the meal just as much.

”Ahhh, I’m full!”

”What do we say Casey?”

”Sonna Kimi ga Suki Gee-Chan!”

”Whoa!”

”I guess Casey was really impressed by your food huh Gee?”

”Uh, yeah, I guess he was. You’re welcome kiddo.”

Casey leaped off his chair and gave Gerard and big hug before running out of the room. Frank stood up and excused himself from the table as well. Gerard sat for a few moments basking in the glow of the preschooler and then got about to cleaning up.

_***Frank***_

”Gee is some cook huh little guy?”

”Yes Papa, he is amazing!”

Casey giggled as Frank lay on the sofa tossing the boy lightly in the air watching him spread his arms like he was flying. He looked around his living area, which was now clear of toys and paper work. He was still amazed that they were able to eat on the dining room table. It had been a while since that happened, pretty much since the last housekeeper left. He could hear Gerard humming to himself as he did the dishes.

”Papa, are you leaving again tomorrow?”

”Yes champ. I will be gone for a week, but you will have Gee to keep you company.”

”Good. I mean I hate when you are gone, but I like Gee. We gonna keep him?”

”I hope so champ, I hope so.”

Soon Casey began to yawn. Frank scooped his son up and brought him in the bedroom. He changed him out of his clothes and into pajamas.

”It’s been an exciting day champ, I think we can skip the bath for tonight.”

”*yawn* Okay Papa. Can you and Gee tuck me in?”

”Sure champ, go brush your teeth and then pick out a book. I’ll go get Gee.”

Casey scrambled off the bed to the bathroom and Frank laughed. He went into the living room and saw Gerard bent over the dining table wiping it off. Frank had to admit for a man, he had a pretty nice ass. He also had some soft curves that reminded him of a woman a little. Frank shook these thought out of his head. It’s just because he had been home too long. Tomorrow he would be in France and in Andrea’s arms. Then on Tuesday, he would see Gretchen in Holland, and Myung in Bejing. He smiled knowing that his port ladies had been texting him all weekend saying how excited they were for his visits. So they did not know about each other, that was more the better for him. Frank just realized that Gerard was trying to get his attention.

”Wow Mr, Iero, you were really out there for a moment. Did you need anything?”

Frank was taken back by Gerard being so formal, but then again it was the first time that he had addressed him at all.

”Uh, yeah, Casey wanted you and I to tuck him in.”

”Sure, let me just wash my hands.”

Gerard went into the kitchen and washed his hands quickly. He then took his apron off and hung it on the back of the kitchen door. He was running his fingers through his hair when he came back out.

”Whew, your kitchen in hot. I need to put my hair up next time so I don’t get all sweaty.”

Frank led Gerard to the boys room where they found him already asleep.

”Guess he could not wait. *yawn* I know how he feels, oh excuse me Mr. Iero.”

”No problems Gerard. I should turn in as well. I have my morning flight.”

”Of course. Shall I make you an early breakfast then?”

”Yes, it would be nice for you and Casey to see me off.”

”Very good. Well goodnight Mr. Iero.”

”Good night Gerard.”


	2. In A New York Minute Everything Can Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Gerard do when a serious situation presents itself and changes his relationship with Frank forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> So my personal life has still not gotten any better, but I still feel the need to apologize when I don;t update for a while. This being a new fic it can take people a bit to get into it. I can fully understand that. It does sadden me a little though that I don;t get as much feedback as i used to. I am not one to beg for comments, but I do like knowing what you guys thought so that I an continue to improve on my writing. ^-^
> 
> In this chapter we see that Gerard has settled into his position as housekeeper in the Iero residence. Frank goes away for the first time and when he comes back, things are really strange. Will Gerard be able to over come this new situation or will he quit?

_***Gerard***_

”So how long will you be gone?”

”About a week. That is the usual time.”

”Oh, okay.”

Gerard nibbled his bottom lip as Frank finished the last of the mini feast that he made for his breakfast. He was in his uniform and Gerard had to admit he looked really good. That aside, he was nervous being with Casey for a week alone. In a way it was crazy that Frank trusted him to that level, but Gerard knew that he could handle it.

”All right boys, I have to go now.”

”I’ll miss you papa.”

Casey ran into Frank’s arms and he hugged him tightly lifting him off the ground to the tune of squeals. Gerard stood back and smiled.

”Have a safe flight Mr. Iero.”

”Thank you Gerard, take care of my boy.”

”I will, I promise.”

Frank picked up his flight bag and with another wave was gone. Gerard expected the kid to burst into tears, but instead he grabbed his hand and rubbed it lightly.

”Don’t worry Gee, papa will be back soon.”

”I know kiddo.”

Gerard scooped the boy up and sat him on his hip.

”Let’s get you ready for school so I can get to work.”

”Okay Gee!”

*

*

*

It had been five days and Gerard was surprised how well he and Casey were getting along. Casey listened to him almost always and they had very little headbutting. Gerard continued at his job, but found that his heart was not really in it anymore. On Friday he gave them notice. After that Gerard felt freer. He walked to the pre-school to pick up Casey. 

”Gee!”

Casey came running out and Gerard scooped him up. Casey waved a picture in Gerard’s face.

”Look what I made for you Gee!”

”Well I will if you stop waving it around silly!”

Casey handed the paper to Gerard and Gerard nearly cried. It was the painting of the park and a messy blue Gerard was pushing a messy green Casey on the swing. There was a messy red person in the back too.

”Who’s that Casey?”

”It’s Papa, but because he has not been with us yet, he is in the back watching.”

”Awww sweetie, he will be back soon and we can all go to the park together.”

”Yay!”

”Come on kiddo, let’s go home and have snack.”

*

*

*

_***Frank***_

”Fuck baby, you feel so good.”

”Mmmmm, please Frankie, more I need more.”

Frank thrusted harder into Anita causing the sweet senorita to moan under him. He ran a hand down and grabbed her thigh to pull her leg higher on his hip so he could get deeper.

”Anita baby, getting close. Not gonna last much longer.”

”Please, cum for me. I want to feel it.”

Frank knew she would not feel too much because of the condom. He was horny, but not stupid. He had one kid because he wanted to, he did not need little Ieros all over the world. Still he amped it up for her like she wanted and he groaned into her ears as he came. He pulled out while he reached between her legs and rubbing her, inserted two fingers inside right where he knew it would make her shiver. He brought her off expertly like always as he kissed and licked her neck.

”How was that baby?”

_”Oh Frankie, it was perfect.”_

Frank looked down at Anita, but it was not her or her voice he heard. He saw his new live in house keeper Gerard and heard his sweet young voice. He was splayed out with his chestnut brown hair sticking up everywhere. His pale skin covered in a sheen of sweat from his exertion to orgasm. He reached his hand up and cupped Frank’s cheek.

”Frankie baby, what’s wrong?”

Frank closed his eyes and shook his head and Anita had returned. Frank quickly pushed himself off of her and sat on the edge of the hotel bed as he scrambled for a cigarette and light it with shaking hands. Anita draped herself over his back.

”Where were you just now Frankie?”

”Lost in your smile.”

”Awww Frankie, you’re such a charmer.”

”Thanks baby. Alright, well I have a flight to catch tomorrow so you can see yourself out right?”

”Of course. Bye bye Frankie.”

Anita leaves the bedroom suite and Frank gets up to use the bathroom. He showers and then brushes his teeth. He is still trying to figure out why he thought of Gerard when he climaxed. As he climbs into bed yawning. He drifts off at the thought of the smile and the touch of Gerard’s hand on his cheek.

*

*

*

”Papa!”

Casey runs up to Frank as soon as he opens the door and announces that he is home.

”Hey Champ.”

He hugs his son tightly.

”Welcome home Mr. Iero.”

”Thank you, it’s good to be back Gerard. How was my little boy?”

”He was as good as gold. He ate all his food and did great at school. He even painted this great picture!”

Gerard had this childlike quality that made Frank’s heart patter. He still did not understand it. Casey started to bounce in his grip.

”Come on papa, let me show you!”

”All right champ, let’s go.”

*

*

*

Frank is watching Gerard as he cleans up from dinner. Casey has long passed out from the excitement of his homecoming. He watches as Gerard puts the dishes away reaching up high to get the platters on the shelf. As he does his shirt rises from under the apron he wears and Frank suddenly cannot breathe. When he finishes he closes the cabinet doors and then turns off the lights in the kitchen. He walks into the dining room and takes off his apron. He looks at Frank and smiles. Frank looks back.

”Gerard…would you sleep with me?”

’Oh fuck’ that is not what Frank meant to say. He doesn’t know where that came from. He looks at Gerard who is kind of just staring at him with his lip slightly twitching. The next thing Frank knows is he is on the other side of the sofa and the sofa itself has been flipped over.

”What the fuck Frank!? Why the fuck would you say that to me!? What you didn’t get enough fucking pussy on your trip!?”

Frank touches his jaw and winces. He knows that it was his momentum and weight that pushed the furniture over, but he did not expect this lithe creature in front of him to pack such a punch.

”Wait a minute, how did you know what I get up to on my trips?”

Gerard grabs Frank’s phone, which had fallen out of his pocket on his trip and scrolls through his text messages. He brings it to his face and reads aloud in a condescending voice. 

_”Oh Frankie, I can’t wait to see you my Cherie. Just thinking about your coq inside me, makes me wet with anticipation.”_

Frank sees that Gerard is having trouble saying the rest of the text, which gets even more lewd as it goes on.

”Should I read your reply?”

Before Frank has a chance to answer, Gerard is pressing buttons for his voicemail.

”Wait…how do you know my voice mail code?”

”I don’t, Casey does though and how much fun it was for me to explain the message he heard that you archived.”

’Oh shit’ Frank knew which one it was too. He scrambled up and lunged for the phone from Gerard. He crashed into the younger man and knocked him over with a surprised squawk from him. Gerard landed on his back and Frank on top of him with the phone in his hand. He looked at Gerard who was sweating and shaking and before he realized it, he was kissing him. At first Gerard fought him, but Frank knew he was good and it only took a little pressure for Gerard to succumb to him. The little whimpers coming out of the trapped body were better than anything that he had ever heard one of his conquests make. His cock started to immediately get hard. He broke the kiss and looked down at the mess that Gerard was. Gerard looked at him with wide eyes.

_*sock*_

Frank was left holding his cheek on his back as he watched an upside down Gerard storm off and slam the door to his room. Frank groaned at how his cheek and eye would look in the morning. To make matters worse he was still hard.

”Oh fuck me.”

*

*

*

_***Gerard***_

It had been two weeks and things were still estranged between Gerard and Frank. He was surprised that he didn’t get fired for hitting his boss in the first place, but Frank still would not stop looking at him when he thought Gerard could not see. Frank wasn’t even gay and Gerard knew that he wasn’t…so why did his heart speed up a little when he saw Frank coming out of the bathroom after a shower, a towel draped around his shoulders as he dried his hair and the other tied around his waist. Gerard watched as the water dripped from his hair down his neck. ‘What the fuck, no’ he should not be thinking like that.

”Oh don’t worry champ, I should be back before your birthday.”

”It’s Gee’s birthday too!”

Gerard looked up quickly from where he was slicing vegetables for dinner. He startled and cut his finger.

”Ow shit! Sorry, sorry.”

”Oohhh Gee said a bad word!”

”Gee also just cut himself so please get papa the first aid kit.”

”Okay!”

Casey raced off to the bathroom as Frank got off the sofa and went to where Gerard was.

”It’s okay Mr. Iero, I’m fine.”

”I still want to look.”

Frank began to grab for Gerard’s wrist. Gerard pulled away.”

”No really, I got it, it’s just a scratch.”

”Gerard…”

”You better listen to papa Gee. He’s good at fixing owies.”

Frank could not help smirking as Gerard sighed and resigned himself to being looked at. The cut was not too deep, but it hit just right that it was still bleeding. Frank walked Gerard to the sink and turned on the water to temp it. He then brought his hand under the running water and used both of his hands to rinse off the blood and clean the wound. Frank was running his fingers over Gerard’s open palm to coax the flow to stop. He looked up slightly and noticed that Gerard was blushing a little. He pulled his hand away and closed the water. He grabbed some paper towels and dried off the hand. He then led Gerard to the table and sat him down. He pulled out the antiseptic and Casey winced.

”Make sure you blow on it papa so it don’t sting.”

Frank felt Gerard stiffen in his grip. He looked at him and Gerard turned away. Frank smirked internally and did just what his son suggested. The soft air created goose bumps on the younger man’s skin. He then set to bandaging the wound. When he was done Gerard inspected it.

”Thank you.”

”No problem Gerard.”

”Wait papa you forgot the kiss!”

Gerard’s eyes went wide and Frank shook his head.

”Don’t worry about it.”

Gerard looked at Frank and then held out his finger surprising him.

”Casey thinks it is important.”

Frank smiled and brought Gerard’s hand to his lips and kissed the finger lightly. Again he felt Gerard’s breath catch.

”Yay! Now Gee’s owie will get better for sure!”

Gerard smiled at Casey and scooped him up.

”Okay kiddo, time for bath.”

Frank watched them go. He really liked the way Gerard was with Casey. That...whatever it was, was growing strong towards the younger man every day. Frank sighed and went to finish packing. He had a flight to catch in the morning.

*

*

*

_***Gerard***_

Gerard was folding the laundry while Casey played with cars on the rug. The phone rang and Gerard went to answer it.

”Iero Residence.”

”Gerard…put me on speaker.”

”Mr. Iero…okay hold on…”

Gerard puts the phone on speaker and Casey looks up when he hears his dad’s voice.

”Papa?”

”Hey Champ.”

”Are you across the ocean already?”

”No champ, we are still flying.”

”Wait, I thought you can’t use cell phones when you are flying.”

”You can if it is an emergency.”

”Emergency!?”

”Gee, what’s a emrgecy?”

”Mr. Iero?”

”Look guys…we are having some trouble here.”

”What kind of trouble?”

”Ahhh, we lost one of our engines and have to make an emergency landing back at the airport but we are too far over the water already to make it back safely and…”

”Papa?”

”I just wanted to tell you that I love you champ and that I will always be proud of you no matter…”

”SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW!”

”Ooohhh, Gee said a really bad word!”

”Gerard…”

”No! You shut up and listen to me! You are one of the best pilots out there Frank Iero and if anyone can land that plane it’s you! I will promise you anything if you come home safely to us!”

”Anything?”

”Anything!”

”Gerard I… _I’m sorry the call has been dropped._ ”

”NO!”

Gerard fell to his knees clutching the phone. Casey ran up to him crying.

”Gee, Gee, is papa going to be…”

”Come on Casey!”

Gerard grabs Casey as they run out of the house to catch the next bus to the airport. On the bus they can hear the radio news report about the emergency landing. So far the plane is still far off and now it seems the second engine is failing too. Casey begins to cry and Gerard just holds him trying to stave off his own tears. When they arrive there are also sorts of emergency vehicles as well as loved ones of those onboard and reporters from news and publications. Gerard holds Casey as he runs through the airport to where the setup is for the landing. There is a crowd blocking there way and Gerard is trying to see over them.

”Papa papa papa!”

Casey squirms out of Gerard’s hold and runs off.

”CASEY!”

Gerard is now frantically pushing his way through the crowd after the child that is his responsibility. He can’t lose him, not after he lost…no he won’t say it. Gerard finally gets through the crowd and falls forward onto his hands and knees. He looks up and sees Frank down on one knee holding his son tightly.

”Casey….Frank”

”Gee!”

”Gerard…”

Suddenly Gerard is wrapped up in Frank’s arms as he hugs him and buries his face in the crook of his neck. Gerard finally lets go all the tears that he was holding back before.

”Shhh Shhh, it’s okay Gee, I’m here.”

*

*

*

Casey is asleep in Frank’s bed. He has refused to move demanding to snuggle with daddy all night. Gerard thinks it is cute. He opens the door to his own room and sees Frank sitting on the edge of his bed.

”Mr. Iero?”

”Gerard come here please.”

Gerard walked over to Frank and gasped as he was pulled into his arms and then found himself under Frank pinned to the bed.

”Mr. Ie…!”

”Shush please Gerard. Just let me look at you.”

”Why?”

”Because when I thought we were going to crash all I could see in front of me was you and Casey. You two were the reason that I kept me going. Kept me fighting at all odds of the results. I wanted to make it back for you…Gee.”

”Frank…I mean Mr. Iero, that is kind of you to say, but…”

Gerard’s words were cut off by Frank crashing his mouth against his own. Gerard gasped in surprise and Frank took advantage of it and explored his mouth with his tongue expertly. Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank’s neck on instinct and moved further into the heated kiss, which was truly taking his breath away.

”Frank…oh God.”

When Gerard finally broke away from the kiss Frank moved his mouth to his ear and bit and sucked on the lobe as well as that little spot behind his ear that was so sensitive. Gerard was grasping for words, speech of any kind. He knew that they needed to stop, that this was not right…well no, not not right, just different and for fuck sake they were both guys!

”Frank, you have to…you have to…we gotta…”

Gerard let out an obscene sounding moan when Frank bit down on his collar bone and then sucked on it gently to alleviate the pain. 

”Gerard, God I want you so bad. I have never wanted anyone like this before. You intoxicate me with just your presence.”

Gerard wanted to tell him that he was feeding him a line, but he still had not found viable words in his voice. Not until he felt Frank reach down and open up his pants as he slid a hand inside to…

”Frank!”

Gerard pushed hard to get Frank off him. He was a wreck and he knew it. He could feel the flush on his face. The blush that traveled under his clothing. His shirt was rucked up to show his pale stomach. He gulped in a breath.

”Frank…how can you say that about me? I’m…I’m…not one of your exotic women that you visit.”

”No Gerard you are more than that. You are the one that cares for me and my son and has seen me at my best and my worst. Those women have only seen the fantasy of being with an international pilot. You know the real me…and now I want to get to know the real you.”

”Frank…I’ve never…”

”I know, me neither, but together we can learn from each other. We can listen to the rhythm of our souls as they intertwine and become one.”

Well if that was a line, Gerard did not give a shit anymore. He lunged at the older man and let himself be pulled into a tight embrace. After that clothing was discarded and his body was being worshiped. Frank had pulled out a little bottle from his nightstand.

”I learned the hard way that jerking off dry can chaff.”

Gerard giggled as Frank was embarrassed about having a sex lubrication. Gerard cupped his cheek and kissed him softly.

”I learned the same lesson.”

That made Frank smile. He made sure to generously lube up his finger as he circled Gerard’s opening and slowly pressed in. Gerard squirmed, not because it felt weird. To be honest has had a few small toys that he used for prostate pleasure…What? That was perfectly normal for a straight man! It was just that it was never warm or had a pulse he could feel. It never moved around and searched for…

”Oh fuck!”

”I think I found it.”

Suddenly Gerard was embarrassed. He tried to cover his face and curl up, but Frank held him down and he worked a second finger inside of him aiming it for the same spot.

”No, don’t hide beautiful. I love the way your expression is when you are like this. So vulnerable. I don’t want anyone else ever seeing this but me.”

”Oh God, you need to stop with the cheesy lines!”

Frank laughed and then Gerard cried out again as his prostate was brushed again.

”Gerard…I’ve hit my limit, I can’t wait anymore. Please I need you.”

”Yeah…okay.”

Gerard felt Frank’s fingers moved from his body and then his cock was there slowly pushing its way in…and holy fuck it hurt! Gerard started to let tears of pain loose and Frank licked them all up as he murmured soothing words into Gerard’s ear and how beautiful he looked and how he was so good to take it. With those words of encouragement, Gerard took a deep relaxing breath and it got a little easier. The pain was still there, but with his muscles relaxed he was a little better. When Frank finally bottomed out he sat there and waited for Gerard to give the okay to move.

”Uh…I think I’m ready.”

”Okay Gee, nice a slow though.”

True to his word, Frank eased back out slowly half way and then pushed back in. He kept this pace up until Gerard noticed the pain was going away and being replaced with a tight pleasure. He groaned and Frank took that as an okay to move faster. This time he pulled out even further than before and pushed back in. When he did the third time, that was when Gerard cried out as Frank hit his prostate.

”There?”

”Yes please!”

Frank went much faster now aiming for that exact spot. Gerard was a mess of moans and outcries as the pleasure became the forefront of everything. Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard and pulled him into his lap. He hugged him tightly as he fucked up into him hard and fast. Gerard had his head tipped back exposing his neck to Frank who was leaving purple marks with his mouth

”Uh Gee, I’m gonna…”

For a split second Gerard's brain clicked to the fact that Frank was not wearing a condom, but then the thought went out as Frank wrapped a hand around his cock and began to pump it in time with his thrusts.

”Ah ah ah ah ah Frankieeeeee!”

It was the strangest feeling for Gerard to feel himself cumming at the same time being filled. He realized that he liked it and was immediately embarrassed at the thought. He collapsed in Frank’s arms breathing hard.

”Gerard…I love…”

Gerard looked at Frank and then slapped him

”What the fuck Frank?! You have known me for less than a month, you can’t love me that fast and…”

Frank placed a hand over Gerard’s mouth.

”I was going to say I love how you feel with me inside of you.”

”Oh.”

Gerard let out a muffled sound behind Frank’s hand. Now he had truly embarrassed himself.

”And don’t say that. My parents fell in love at first sight so it is possible.”

Gerard nodded and then a wave of exhaustion hit him. He yawned and his eyes felt really heavy.

”Sleepy Gee?”

”Uh huh.”

Frank carefully laid him down as he slowly pulled out. Gerard curled up and Frank covered him in the blankets. He kissed his forehead.

”Sonna kimi ga suki.”

Frank left the room and Gerard snuggled into the covers and sighed. Strangely he didn’t feel uncomfortable with Frank’s cum still in him. He vaguely heard Frank talking to Casey outside the door.

_”But I heard you papa, you were eating something in Gee’s room! You know there is no eating in bed!”_

_”Well Champ, there are some things that one can only eat in the bedroom…”_

Gerard groaned and hid his head under the pillow not wanting to hear the next queston or answer. Tomorrow morning was going to be fun he could tell.


	3. The Surprise Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There is no reason for you to leave your duties. He is not home to see you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR!
> 
> Well at least here in New York! ^0^
> 
> So my gift to help ring in the new year is two fics updated! The first was **Princess Princess** and now this one! I hope you all had a safe and fun time tonight! now ontl the story. ^-^
> 
> Gerard gets an unexpected surprise when Frank's brother in law, Bob, shows up and starts to dictate when it proper for Gerard to do. Obviously it is not to let his boss fuck him. Will Bob find out about Frank and Gerard? Not is Gerard can help it, but then again Frank was never good at taking no for an answer.

_***Time Stamp: Three Months Later***_

_***Gerard***_

It had been three months since Gerard came to live and work for Frank and two months since he started a relationship with him…well was it a relationship? I mean Gerard was not gay. He had never been interested in another man before and as far as he knew neither had Frank. Maybe this was just a passing phase…but Frank had gone on trips and not slept with anyone. He cut off all his port girls. Gerard was kind of impressed. Of course this meant erasing some interesting phone messages before Casey could hear them.

_”Hey Gee, what does, *“Mentir morceau de merde” mean?”_

_”Oh sweetie that is just one of your dad’s friends.”_

_”She doesn’t sound like she likes papa very much.”_

After that Gerard was very careful keeping the phone away from the boy. 

”Gee, when’s Papa coming home?”

”Oh sweetie, he should be home soon and…”

The front door juggled and opened and Casey ran out of the dining room to the front door.

”Papa!”

Gerard put his towel down after drying his hands. He must admit he kind of missed Frank.

”Welcome home Fra…”

In front of Gerard was not Frank, but a tall blond gentleman. He was well dressed in a suit and tie and made Gerard feel like a scrub.

”Who are you.”

Gerard stepped back. It was not a question, but more of an accusation. Casey was hugging the man’s leg.

”Gee, this is Uncle Bobby!”

”Oh, family?”

”Brother in Law.”

”Oh, well welcome.”

”Obviously I am welcome, I have my own key.”

”Of course I uh…”

”You never said who you are when I asked.”

”Oh, I’m sorry, I am Gerard. I am the housekeeper.”

”Really? And what qualifications do you have?”

”Oh uh …I”

At that point the phone rang and Gerard was thankful for a reason to leave the tense situation. The truth was he had no qualifications.

”Hello Iero Residence.”

”Hey baby!”

”Oh, hi Mr. Iero.”

”Mr. Iero? Baby, what are you…?”

”Is that my Brother in Law? I want to talk to him.”

Bob snatched the phone from Gerard which caused him to fall back a little. He then gave a look to Gerard and Gerard knew he needed to leave the room. As he left he heard Bob become cheerful over the phone like a personality change. Gerard went to fold the laundry. Casey popped up next to him.

”What did Papa say Gee?”

”I don’t know sweetie, your Uncle is talking to him.”

”Oh, okay. Want help?”

”Sure kiddo. You can pair the socks up.”

”Yay, then you can tell Papa that I was helpful!”

For a little while the two worked together making silly faces and laughing.

”Look Gee! I put together all the socks!”

”Very good Casey!”

”So you have the boy do your work for you?”

Gerard looked up and saw Bob scowling at him. 

”N-N-N-No, he just wanted to h-h-he..”

”The boy should not be helping you do anything. You are the servant and getting paid to do the job.”

Gerard sighed in defeat. At that moment a voice rang out.

”Gee, Champ, I’m home!”

”PAPA!”

Casey tore out of the room upsetting all the laundry on the bed. Gerard picked it all up and then went to get up, but was stopped by Bob.

"There is no reason for you to leave your duties. He is not home to see you.”

Bob left the room closing the door. Gerard sat there stunned. He had never been treated like that by Frank. Still he knew that Bob was right. He was just a servant. He went back to fixing all the laundry that Casey upset. He could hear happy chatter in the living room as once again Bob changed personalities and was all happy and light hearted. Gerard sighed and continued folding the clothing.

_”Where’s Gee?”_

_”Who? Oh your servant is folding Casey’s laundry.”_

_”Yeah and I helped! I did all the socks!”_

_”Well I bet Gee was proud of you Champ!”_

_”Oh he was till Uncle Bobby yelled at him.”_

_”Casey, why don’t you go play for a while so your Papa and I can talk.”_

_”Okay, I will go see Gee again!”_

_”I don’t think that is a good idea. He is very busy. Just go play in your room for a bit.”_

Gerard heard Casey sniffle as he passed the room. He felt bad for the boy.

_”I should go say hello to Gerard.”_

_”What for? You will see him when he serves dinner. I want to hear all about your trip. Are you still seeing the girl in Spain?”_

_”No Bob, I broke it off with her.”_

_”Oh? What about the one in France?”_

_”No, her too. I stopped seeing all of them.”_

_”Really? Does that mean you found someone special?”_

_”Yeah Bob it does.”_

_”Well tell me all about her!”_

_”Bob, I am not telling you about someone that is not your sister.”_

_”Oh stop! It has been two years. She would want you to be happy you know.”_

Gerard bit his lip. Was Frank talking about him? No , he could not have been. Gerard finished all the clothing and put Frank’s away. He then went to Casey’s room to put his away. He found the boy sitting on his bed.

”Hey kiddo, what’s wrong?”

”I don’t like the way Uncle Bobby talked about you”

”Oh sweetie, I am sure he was just surprised to see me.”

”Are you mad that I helped you fold the clothes?”

”No, I like doing that with you.”

”Then can I help you make dinner?”

”Of course! You can wash the vegetables.”

”Yay!”

Gerard took Casey’s hand and they walked down to the kitchen. Suddenly he was engulfed by someone’s arms.

”Gee! God I’ve missed you!”

Gerard looked over and saw Bob giving him a look. He pushed Frank lightly away.

”Mr. Iero. I am glad you are home safe. I am about to start dinner if you will excuse me.”

Frank was in too much shock to say anything. He let go and Gerard made a hasty exit to the kitchen with Casey trailing behind.

*

*

*

_***Frank***_

Gerard did not say anything to Frank as he was making dinner. Bob questioned why Casey was helping Gerard in the kitchen, but Frank just said he wanted to. Bob said he thought that was not right, but then said nothing more. When dinner was ready, Gerard did not join them. Bob also complained that dinner was very mundane consisting of just plain vegetables. They were far from plain for Frank. In fact it was his favorite recipe of Gerard’s. Bob said that he was just being nice. When dessert was over, Casey asked Bob to come see his newest toy and Bob obliged. Frank took the opportunity to go see Gerard. Gerard was doing the dishes and singing to himself. Frank slipped up behind him and touched his hip.

”Gee I..”

Gerard jumped away at the contact.

”Mr. Iero stop please.”

”When did you start calling me Mr. Iero again?”

”Since Mr. Bryar said it was proper.”

”Gee come on…”

”No he’s right. I am a servant and it is my place. Now if you will excuse me, I have to finish the dinner dishes before I can eat.”

”Gee, you still haven’t eaten?”

”No and I never will if you don’t let me finish.”

Gerard’s words hung with finality that Frank just left the room.

*

*

*

Frank could not sleep. He looked at the clock and saw it was after two. He was horny and confused, not a good combination at all. He sat up and slipped out of bed. He had to be quiet since Bob was in the guest room and that was right near Gerard’s. He quietly left his room and headed for Gerard’s. Gerard was sleeping soundly. He made little quiet noises and Frank found him getting more turned on by the second. He walked to the end of the bed and took his robe off and crawled up to where Gerard was. He slipped under the convers and started kissing his bare shoulders.

”Huh...what…Frank?”

”Shhhhh, quiet Gee.”

”Frank what are you doing here?”

”I missed you baby. I missed my Gee.”

”Frank, I am not your Gee. I am your housekeeper and…”

Gerard was cut off by Frank’s lips. He pushed the younger man into the pillow as he pressed further and ran his tongue over his lips as well as his hands down his chest. He reached down and gripped his cock and it caused Gerard to gasp and Frank took full advantage of it. He pushed his tongue into Gerard’s mouth and caressed his own. Gerard responded by entwining their tongues together. This just made Frank groan. He loved the way Gerard kissed. He continued to grope him till he slipped his hand inside the waist band of his pajamas and started to slip them down.

”Frank *pant pant* we can’t…”

”Why not? I want you. I missed you Gee. I was gone for so long and I thought about you every day. I swear I went raw jerking off to you.”

”Frank!”

”Shhh, baby, you have to keep quiet. Bob’s room is right next to yours and so is Casey’s.”

Frank continued to jerk Gerard off. Gerard had shoved his fist in his mouth to control the noises and that only made them more desperate sounding.

”God Gee, I just have to have you. Turn over please.”

Gerard was panting and sweating, but complied. Frank grabbed the lube that he now kept in Gerard’s nightstand. He squirted some on his fingers and one by one pushed them into Gerard. Gerard was biting the pillow trying not to cry out when Frank hit his prostate over and over again. When Frank had three inside and Gerard was stretched enough he coated his own cock with the lube and then slowly pressed in.

”Fuck Gee, I missed this, missed you so much. Oh fuck baby, you feel so good.”

Frank was whispering in his ear and he started to pump in and out of Gerard. Gerard was pushing back, but Frank wanted to keep him down. This was not about animal sex, this was about wanting to be close to the man he loved. Yeah, Frank figured out that he loved Gerard. He may have only known him a short time, but he could not think of anyone else he wanted to spend his life with.

”Frankie…please…”

Frank took that as a good sign and started to increase his thrusts till he was pistoning in and out of Gerard’s opening. Gerard was biting on the pillow to the point that it was going to rip. He cried a muffled scream as Frank attacked his prostate with each thrust.

”Oh God baby, so close, I wanna cum, want to fill you up.”

He loved the fact that after he dumped all his port girls that he presented Gerard with a test that showed a clean bill of health. Now they had not used condoms for weeks and the sensation was over whelming. Frank figured out that Gerard loved the feeling of when he came inside him. He had not admitted it out loud, but Frank would get him to…when it was more appropriate and no one else was around.

”Fuck baby, I’m…”

Frank’s body shook as he started to cum and fill Gerard up. He heard Gerard groan and then felt him tighten up on his cock and he started to cum himself. The feeling was amazing and Frank wished it could last forever. Finally both men finished their orgasms and aftershocks and lay gasping for air together.

”I love you Gee.”

Frank thought he heard a faint answer back, but by them he was drifting off.

*

*

*

_***Gerard***_

”Morning Gee.”

”Nice of you to join us Mr. Way.”

”Sorry Sir, it won’t happen again.”

”I don’t understand Frank, why you put up with a housekeeper that is constantly late getting up in the morning.”

”Oh, I am sure that Gerard just had trouble sleeping well.”

”Then he needs to go to bed earlier or try warm milk.”

Gerard wanted to scream. The reason why he was not getting any sleep was that Frank was sneaking in his room every other day for the past week and fucking him into oblivion. He could not say anything about that though so he bit his tongue. Frank was in his uniform and ready to leave. He was going to be gone for two weeks and Bob was staying till he got back. Gerard hated the idea of not being able to relax anymore. Frank was upset last night that he would not be able to say good bye properly to him in the morning so instead he fucked him three times. No wonder Gerard was exhausted.

”Okay Champ. You take care and listen to Gee and your Uncle Bob.”

”I will Papa, I love you!”

”I love you to Champ. Bye Bob. Bye Gerard.”

”Have a safe flight Mr. Iero.”

When the door closed Gerard turned back to making Casey’s lunch for school. Bob was still at the table drinking coffee. Gerard longed to just sit and relax at a meal, but Bob would have none of that while he was around. It was clear where Gerard stood in Bob’s eyes.

”Alright kiddo, time to get ready for school.”

Gerard knelt down to fix Casey’s jacket. As he was buttoning it up Casey tugged on his sleeve.

”Hey Gee, were you and Papa eating again last night?”

Gerard choked and looked up at Bob. He was staring at him with narrowed eyes.

”What do you mean sweetheart?”

”I saw Papa coming out of your room last night when I went to go potty and he only had his robe on and you were naked and he said that was good to you like that other time and…”

Gerard eye’s went wide when he heard Bob get up and walk over to him.

”What is he talking about Mr. Way?”

”Nothing Sir, he must have been dreaming and..”

”No I was not Gee and you are not supposed to lie! Papa and teacher say it’s not nice! I saw you and Papa together last night and…”

”That’s it! I have heard enough!”

Bob ripped Casey from Gerard’s hand.

”Get you stuff and get out of here right now Mr. Way! You are no longer welcome in this house!”

”But but but…”

”No buts, you are fired! I never want to see you around my nephew or Mr. Iero ever again!”

Bob picked up Casey and started to carry him away.

”But who will take care of Casey?!”

”I am more than capable of handing him and this house till I get another house keeper. You are dismissed!”

Casey was screaming for him, but Gerard could not hear anything as he hit the floor on his knees. He had sold his apartment. He had quit his other job. He had no family and nowhere to go. In other words…Gerard was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Translation: Lying piece of shit. ^0^


	4. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Fine you don’t have to work for me then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey *yawn* everyone! 
> 
> Whew I am exhausted! Just got through my first week of my Masters and I am beat! Getting ready to crash after writing the next chapter of my new fic with my Geebear and Partner in Crime, _***Digdeepenough***_ **Over Coffee**. It's not your typical Waycest at all. Check it out! Also she is about to put up the next chapter of **Ex-Husbands** so look for that too! ^-^
> 
> Okay, so last chapter of this little kid!fic. It has been fun writing it and adding a kid in is not that hard. I many do more in the future! ^-^
> 
> So Frank returns to find Gerard gone and Bob lying about why. Casey is a wreck and does something drastic, but will it being the men together or pull them apart forever?
> 
> Enjoy and of course I am working on another new one for _***Wescottwomen***_ so look for that to start soon! ^-^
> 
> Enjoy guys! ^-^

_***Gerard***_

”No bro that’s great, I am really happy for the both of you. Alright, you too, bye.”

Gerard hung up his phone and sighed. He was going to ask his brother if he could stay there, but he just found out that he and his wife are expecting and he won’t impose on them. Gerard sat on the curb with his bag. He was clueless as to where to go.

”Motels are too expensive and I have to make this paycheck last till I find another job..”

He had tried to find work, but no one would hire him after they realized he was homeless. He even tried his old job, but the place had gone under, which in a way was good since he had quit and would have been out of a job, but still…

”I wonder how Casey is?”

Gerard was worried about the boy. He had grown quite fond of him over the last few months…and Frank. What would Frank say when he returned and Gerard was gone. Would he even look for him? He knew that Frank was due to return in two more days. He thought about going and meeting him at the airport, but decided against it in case his brother in law showed up instead. He did not want to cause a scene. Gerard dragged his feet through the streets. Eventually he would have to collect the rest of his stuff from Frank’s apartment.

”Hey guys!”

”Man, I never thought you two would get out of there!”

”Well it is open 24 hours.”

”Yeah, and the sofas are really comfy!”

Gerard watched a few younger men exiting a place that said “Internet Café”. He dedcided to go in and check it out. 

”Hi, welcome to our café! For one price you can surf the web as much as you want! For a little more, you can even use one of our private rooms!”

Gerard discovered that it was cheaper than a motel so he paid for the private room. Once he settled in, he tried to search for a job, but found that he was too exhausted from all the stress and emotion of losing his home. He settled on the sofa and fell into a fitful sleep.

_***Bob***_

”When did you become such a spoiled brat?”

Bob stood there as Casey refused to eat his dinner for a second night.

”No, I don’t want this, I want Gee’s food!”

”You know if you eat this food Gee will come back.”

”He will?”

”Yup.”

Casey dove into the plate and Bob reminded him to chew with his mouth closed and eat slower. He hated lying to the kid, but that hussy was not a good influence. Imagine him sleeping or doing whatever with Frank. Frank was not even gay! He seduced him. That is what happened. Well now it would not be a problem. He would just tell Frank that the boy left and that will be that. Bob congratulated himself on being sensible about this. Frank would understand and Casey would forget the housekeep ever existed.

_***Gerard***_

It had been five days and nothing. No word from any jobs that actually interviewed him, no contact from Frank, but then again his phone died and his charger broke the second day. Gerard was still curled up on the sofa at the café. They had free drinks, but no food. No way to cook anything or refrigerate so Gerard had bought a jar of peanutbutter and a package of crackers. He needed a shower too. The bathroom quick scrub was not working anymore. His hair was greasy and his clothes were wrinkled. 

”Maybe I can find a laundry mat close by.”

In truth Gerard knew he was sinking fast. He was running out of money and options. Soon he would not even have a place to stay anymore. Gerard started to cry as he curled up and slept.

_***Time Stamp: Two Days Ago***_

***Bob***

”But I ate my food yesterday and the night before and the night before that and he still isn’t back!”

”Well if you are just going to give up than I guess he will never come back and…”

”No no no! I’ll eat! I’ll eat! I’ll eat it all!”

Casey started to shovel the food into his mouth quick enough for him to choke.

Slow down!”

”No! I have to eat fast so that Gee will come back to me! He has to, he just has to!”

Casey started to cry and Bob was feeling bad for the kid. That boy really had him wrapped around his finger. He could not have been that amazing. The front door opened and Bob knew that Frank was back, but Casey jumped up knocking over his chair.

”Gee! Gee’s here! Gee came back!”

Casey ran out of the room and Bob ran after him!

”Casey, come back!”

Bob got through the living room to the foyer where Frank was standing with his luggage and a small box in his hand. He had his eyes closed and took a deep breath.

”Listen Gerard. I just want you to know that the last few months have been amazing and I always want you in our lives, so would you mar…”

Casey cut off Frank’s words by flinging himself into his arms.

”Papa! Papa!”

”Casey! I missed you and …where’s Gee?”

”Oh papa he…”

Bob intercepted the child’s words.

”He’s gone Frank. He said he had another opportunity and he quit.”

Bob could hear Frank’s heart breaking. He did not understand. He was just a boy, nothing special.

”Did he say where he was going? I mean he has no home or other job and he has no family in the area!”

Bob did not know any of this. Where would the boy go? Well that was not his concern. Hussy like that probably got picked up off the street. I mean isn’t that how Frank found him?

Frank pushed past Bob and jumped on his computer in the living room. He checked his bank account.

”He cashed his last paycheck five days ago. That would not have gotten him very far. Then Frank pulled up another screen. It showed a tracking device.

”What is that?”

”It’s a GPS. It is part of the phone I gave Gee when he started working for me.”

”Do you do that with everyone?”

Frank turned to Bob and scowled.

”No Robert, but I barely knew him when I hired him and I wanted to make sure Casey was safe, even though I knew he would be anyway.”

”Why did you hire him anyway? He had no experience at all.”

”Cause Casey loved his food and he had not eaten properly since Laura died. Plus he brightened up the place, he was a really good house keeper.”

”And the sex?”

Frank looked away and blushed. Bob knew that he would admit that the boy forced himself or seduced him.

”That was kind of my fault. I just…I don’t know, there was something about him and I could not sleep with any of my girlfriends. I always saw his face.”

”What?”

Frank scratched the back of his head shyly

”Yeah, funny thing is he pushed me away so much. He even punched me when I asked him.”

Frank started laughing and then sighed.

”But…when the plane was crashing and I thought it was over for me and that Casey would be all alone, I realized how much I wanted him to take care of the boy and me. I realized that I loved him and it was not just lust like with the other girls. Besides, he is an amazing kisser.”

Bob was shocked. He had never thought all of this. He was wrong. He was wrong about everything.

”Ah! Got something! The signal is weak though so I am guessing the battery is dying. I will give him the night to recharge it and then I will go after him.”

”Your gonna get Gee back Papa?”

”Yes Champ, you bet I am.”

_***Time Stamp: Present Day***_

_***Frank***_

It had been three days and nothing. No signal from the phone at all. It meant that the phone was completely dead. Frank had gone out each day to look for the boy, but every motel was a no show. Casey refused to eat or go to school. Bob stayed with him while he continued to search for his missing love. He was beginning to think the worst. Bob never said what he left for, just a better opportunity. What if that meant he met someone else? What is Gerard had given himself to another? That thought was unbearable for Frank to think. He was driving past a line of hotels when he spotted him. Gerard was entering one of them. Suddenly Frank got pissed. The boy couldn’t afford a hotel that nice. He must be meeting someone there! He had a bag with him too! Frank parked in front of the hotel and waited. It was an hour when Gerard emerged from the place. He look disheveled and exhausted and Frank felt his heart break. He wanted to swoop in and hug the boy tightly to his chest and pet his hair telling him all would be okay, but then he remembered why he looked like that and he seethed. Frank got out of his car and walked after the boy. He followed him into an internet café.

”No luck again today Gee?”

”Nah, no one wants me.”

”Well I held your room.”

”Thanks Lace.”

Frank didn’t understand the conversation fully, but he watched Gerard grab a drink at the drink station and then disappear into a closed door room.

”Can I help you Sir?”

”Yeah, what kind of rooms are those?”

”Oh, well people can rent them by the hour or the day. Each one has a sofa and full internet access and hey, you can’t go there without paying!”

Frank could only imagine what Gerard was doing in there with whoever. He burst in the room and saw Gerard changing out of his shirt. Gerard looked up shocked.

”Frank?”

Frank looked around the room. It was slightly lived in. He could tell that Gerard had been sleeping here too. He saw a jar of peanut butter and crackers on the desk and the only other outfit Gerard had hanging over the door.

”So this is the better opportunity that you found?”

”What?”

Frank grabbed at Gerard’s arm and pulled him out of the room. He dragged him out of the café and back to the hotel that Gerard had come from. He walked up to the desk.

”Hello Sir, how can I he…you! I told you, we don’t like your kind here!”

”Well he’s with me and I want a room for the night.”

Frank produced his card and slid it to the woman. She still made a face at Gerard, but took the card and produced a key. Frank took it and dragged Gerard to the elevator. They rode up in silence with Frank still gripping Gerard’s arm. At the floor they walked to right room and then they were inside. That was when Frank let go of Gerard and walked over to the bed. He had a million questions to ask the boy, but only one came out.

”Why?”

”Why?”

Frank turned and looked at Gerard.

”Why, why did you leave? Was it that bad with me wanting you? Did you not want to care for me and Casey anymore was that it?”

”No Frank, I…Bob he..fir…”

Frank cut him off again.

”Fine, you don’t have to work for me then.”

_***Gerard***_

”Fine you don’t have to work for me then.”

Gerard was shocked. Did Frank really actually fire him? He knew that Bob did not really have the right to and he thought that Frank would fix everything, but after five days and nothing, he was giving up. Now Frank found him, but this was not what he expected.

”Frank….I don’t wan…”

Gerard’s words were cut off as Frank grabbed him and pushed him down on the bed.

”I’ll pay for all you living expenses, you can be where ever you want to, but I don’t want you sleeping with anyone but me.”

Gerard blinked up at the man above him. He wanted Gerard to me his mistress. He had gotten tired of him as a housekeeper. He must have been causing more trouble than he was worth. Gerard had realized that he was in love with Frank while the man was gone on all those trips. In fact he was going to tell him when he returned from this one, but now…now he knew that his love was on sided. Still he wanted to be near Frank so reluctantly he nodded. Gerard looked up at Frank figuring that the man would be smiling and happy that he agreed, but instead there was a look of hurt in his eyes. This is what he wanted though right? Fran leaned down and kissed Gerard. His lips were the same, but the passion was gone and it was replaced with lust. Just when Gerard thought he would never be able to breathe, Frank broke the kiss and pushed off of him.

”Suck me.”

”What?”

”You heard me, I said suck me.”

Frank grabbed Gerard and forced him onto his knees.

”I own you so you will do what I say.”

Gerard held back the tears that were threatening to fall. He reached up with trembling fingers and undid Frank’s pants. He fished his cock out and held it in his hand as he licked the head. Before he found a change to get used to it, Frank pushed the back of his head and shoved the whole thing in his mouth. Gerard thrashed and gagged.

”Breathe through your nose and open your throat.”

Gerard was crying now, but he obeyed. It was better now, but Frank had grabbed his hair and was fucking up into his mouth now. Gerard tried to keep up, but the pace was too brutal. Despite being forced, he felt himself getting hard. It was just that this was Frank and he had memories of him being inside, being held and loved. Those days seemed to be gone now and he mourned them silently.

”Enough.”

Gerard was ripped off of Frank and pushed against the bed again.

”Wait Frank!”

Frank ripped his already tattered jeans down along with his underwear and pushed inside of him with only his saliva as lubrication. Gerard screamed from the pain. Frank gripped his hip and pounded his cock inside his ass. Gerard gripped the blankets and shoved them in his mouth to muffle his cries. They were being soaked in saliva and tears. Frank dug his fingernails in and left welts in Gerard’s skin. 

”Fuck fuck fuck!”

Frank gripped harder as he came inside Gerard. It burned from the tearing and Frank had not hit Gerard’s prostate once. Frank pulled out and Gerard tried to crawl away.

”Where are you going? We are far from done.”

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

Since that night Frank had been with Gerard every evening. Gerard assumed it was after the new housekeeper had put Casey to bed. Casey. He missed the kid so much, but that was not his lot in life anymore. Instead he was a mistress, a paid whore, a worthless nobody. Frank had not even kissed him again since the first night. Gerard was exhausted and in pain. After the first night Frank went back to lube, but there was no feeling in how he prepeared Gerard. It was just methodical. They had fucked on the bed in every position, against the wall, in the shower, on the rug, in the chairs, and Gerard had swallowed more cum than he had food in the past two weeks. Even though he had money now, he did not touch it. He would hardly eat and spent all day in bed when Frank was not there, except to move to the lobby when the rooms were being serviced. He had a feeling that everyone there knew what he was, but he did not care anymore. Knowing that Frank had no feelings for him had left him hallow.

”That’s it bitch, fucking take it!”

Frank had Gerard on his back and his legs over his shoulders as he fucked him hard and fast for the third time that night. Gerard was numb to it all. He just laid there and took it like Frank wanted. He could tell that Frank was getting close again by the change in his breathing. That was when the phone rang. Frank stopped and picked it up without pulling out. Why should a whore have any courtesy like that.

”Yeah? What!? When!?, Okay okay, chill Bob, I’m coming. We will find him!”

”Casey.”

Gerard did not wait for Frank to say anything else. He pushed Frank off him and jumped out of bed heedless of the pain in his legs and spine. He quickly got dressed and slipped on his shoes. He headed for the door when he looked back and saw Frank still naked on the bed.

”What the fuck Frank, move it!”

Frank looked at him and Gerard could not help it. Everything that he had gone through these past two weeks bottled inside of him erupted. Before he knew it, his fist had connected with his owner.

”Look you piece of shit! I don’t care if you own me or not, but your little boy is out there and it is past midnight and fuck if he is going to get hurt! Now get your fucking ass up and get dressed or I am leaving without you!”

Whatever spell Frank was under broke and he scrambled to his clothes. They road the elevator down in silence and jumped in Frank’s car.

”W-W-Where do you think he went?”

”I don’t know, what are his favorite places?”

Frank rattled off a few, but Gerard had an idea.

”Let’s try the park first.”

”Yeah, that makes sense. He is always talking about how he misses and …”

Frank trailed off and Gerard said nothing. The lump in his throat was too big.

_***Frank***_

When they arrived at the park it was pitch black. No one used it at night so the lighting was sparse. Gerard jumped out of the car and ran for the entrance. He rattled the closed gate and then suddenly started climbing it.

”Gee, what are you doing?”

”He got in somehow, but I don’t have time to figure it out, so I am going over.”

”But you don’t even know if he is here!”

Gerard made it to the top and then looked down at Frank.

”This is where he met me. If he missed me this much than he would come here first.”

With that Gerard jumped down landing on his feet, but Frank could see the pain shooting up his back and felt the weight of guilt. He had caused that pain from his loveless fucking of him. He did not care about his physical being anymore, just taking his anger and frustration out on the younger man. Frank heard Gerard running into the dark calling out for his son. Frank was suddenly worried that maybe a rapist would be in there and attack Gerard. Then he realized that he was no better. He was a monster and Gerard was a saint. After everything he still cared for the boy enough to go after him like this. Frank took a running leap and climbed quickly over the gate calling out for Gerard.

“Gerard! Casey!”

Frank ran along the path tripping on rocks and roots he did not see. He followed it to the playground and the bench where he first met Gerard. There curled up in Gerard’s arms was his son. Frank staggered forward and fell to his knees.

”Gee.”

”He’s alright, he was sleeping on the bench when I found him.”

Casey looked up from Gerard’s chest and smiled.

”Look Papa, I found Gee. Now he can come home with us again.”

Gerard looked at Casey and smiled and Frank felt his resolve crumble. He reached into his pocket and felt the box that he had carried around for the past two weeks.

”Papa? Why are you crying?”

”Cause Papa is so happy that he found you and Gee.”

”Does that mean you are going to marry him?”

”Marry?”

”Yeah! Papa came home from work and he had a ring for you and he said nice things about you living with us and being my new mommy and…”

Gerard got up letting go of Casey.

”Is this true Frank?”

Frank pulled the box out and showed Gerard the ring.

”Yeah, I don’t know what happened, but when I thought you left me for someone else, I lost it. I was horrible to you and there is no excuse for how I treated you, but I love you so much and I have for a while now. Can you ever forgive me?”

Gerard stood up and walked over to where Frank was. He reached down and touched Frank’s face lightly. Frank pushed into the warm hand and feeling.

”Oh Frankie, we are such idiots.”

”So can we be idiots together?”

Frank held the ring out and Gerard lifted his hand and allowed it to be slipped on.

”Yeah, I think we can do that.”

_***Gerard***_

”So I owe you an apology. I am so sorry for not trying to understand what was going on and jumping to conclusions.”

Bob bowed deeply and Gerard held up his hands.

”No please, it’s okay, you were just trying to protect your family, I understand.”

”Well you are going to be part of my family now too, so please take care for them for me.”

”I will.”

Bob kissed Gerard on the cheek and then hugged Casey and kissed Frank. Then with a wave and a promise for another visit in the future he left.

”*yawn* Can you tuck me in Gee?”

”Sure sweetheart.”

Gerard took Casey from Frank and carried him to his room. He lay the boy down and watched him crawl under the covers.

”You will be here when I wake up tomorrow right Gee?”

”Yes sweetheart and the next day and the day after that too.”

”Yay. When you marry Papa, I am going to call you Mama Gee.”

Gerard blushed and heard Frank chuckle at the door. He turned to him and smiled.

”Night sweetheart.”

”Night Champ.”

”Night Papa, Mama Gee.”

Casey giggled and snuggled in as Frank turned off the light and he and Gerard left the room.

”I am exhausted.”

”Gee, I am so sorry.”

”Forget it Frankie, it’s okay.”

”I hurt you so much though”

”It’s not that bad and…”

Gerard took a misstep and cried out as he landed on his knees. Now that the adrenaline ran out from worrying about the kid, all the pain he was in came flooding back.

”Gee!”

Frank was there with his arms wrapped around him. He picked Gerard up and carried him into the bathroom. He sat him carefully on the cushioned bench and then filled the bath with hot water. Once it was filled he carefully stripped carefully and then lowered him into the tub. Frank took great care washing him down and rinsing him off. He then carried Gerard wrapped in a big fluffy towel into his bedroom and laid him down.

”Gee, I love you so much and I will spend the rest of our lives making this up to you.”

”I love you too Frankie.”

They snuggled together with Frank spooned up behind Gerard holding him tightly. He kissed his neck and nibbled it lightly.

” Sonna Kimi ga Suki Gee.”

” Sonna Kimi ga Suki Frankie.”


End file.
